Not What You Thought
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: May overhears something Drew said and runs away from him, hurt. When they meet again heated words are exchanged. Perhaps things aren't what they appeared. DrewMay


**Not What You Thought**

**Summary****- May overhears something Drew said and runs away from him, hurt. When they meet again heated words are exchanged. Perhaps things aren't what they appeared. DrewMay**

**Another Contestshipping fic! Enjoy!**

…M…

She placed a hand to her lips. They tingled. May Maple of Petalburg City had just been kissed, her first one. Of course most girls often dream of their first kiss and sharing it with the guy of their dreams, and in a way…it was. She was eighteen now.

Said boy, well man, who had kissed her was well known and constantly attacked by girls. And in all honesty, May could say she was surprised with his actions. He always insulted her. This of course, was none other than Drew Hayden, one of the most famous Coordinators in the world.

After years of getting to know him May had realized she had started to like him. However just a few moments ago they had met again on the way to a contest she discovered he liked her back and then he had kissed her.

"I like you May," he had said afterwards, his lips still ghosting over hers, a rare small smile on his handsome face. The female Coordinator felt her heart beat faster and faster with his words. And just like that he pulled back and looked her in the eye, "See ya 'round May," and tossed a red rose behind him.

That had been about ten minutes ago and she was lost in her thoughts. _'Drew likes me…' _his words had repeated in her head, her mind unable to firmly grasp them. _'It seems like a dream…I'm not sure what to think…' _Her face changed to one of determination as she spun on her heels and went off in search of the emerald eyed Coordinator.

It didn't take her long, remembering he went off to a secluded area to most likely train his Pokemon for the upcoming contest. She heard him and another male voice before she saw them. A smile graced her lips as she continued through the dense brush, catching a glimpse of her rival and a man who looked very similar to him, in fact, May thought they could be brothers. Drew's back was to her with Roserade at his side and his company was standing in front of him with his head turned away. May was about to alert them of her presence when she heard what Drew was saying.

"…kiss her and tell her I like her? You think I would do such a thing?" Drew scowled at the other male. May quickly pressed her back against the thick tree, hiding and listening, her smile instantly lost. The thornless rose in her hand was gripped tighter with each painful word that rolled past his lips. "She's not even that beautiful." May felt her heart shatter with his cold words and silver tears formed in her sapphire orbs. "I never planned to date her…don't get any ideas Daniel."

'_He lied…' _the tears fell and May made a quick and silent retreat, dropping the rose to the ground, forgotten.

Drew was completely oblivious to the retreating girl, too focused on his own anger. He also didn't notice Roserade's and Daniel's concerned expressions for the girl who had assumed wrong. "Drew…" the other green haired man started but the Coordinator growled dangerously.

"Butt out alright! I have no intentions of being anything to Candi. Don't listen to her lies!"

"That's not—"

"Shut up," the boy shoved his way by and stormed off. "Come on Roserade!"

"Rose!" she cried.

"I don't want to hear it from you either," Drew continued on.

Daniel and Roserade looked at each other before glancing in the direction May vanished off too. The man sighed, his green irises locking onto the thorn pokemon. "This is going to make things complicated."

She simply nodded and rushed off to follow her master who she heard him call her again, getting even more impatient by the moment.

The other man figured he'd better stay out of this, especially since Drew didn't want to hear anything about what he had to say. Drew would eventually encounter the woman who had just left. He just hoped that Drew could fix what he had broken, knowing full well how much he cared for her.

…M…

It had been four months since May had seen Drew, not that she was ready to run into him. Hearing those cold words still made her heart ache and she had dropped the contest she was going to enter, but now she realized she wouldn't be able to look at her childhood rival without recalling what she had overheard. She bet he had wondered where she was when it was time for the contest. However, May didn't care.

Along the way she met another man, a Pokemon Breeder perhaps two years older than her. He was handsome but unfortunately May couldn't help but compare him to Drew, who looked better no matter how much she wanted to forget him.

His name was Alex and he had soft blue eyes and dark brown hair. His complexion was beautiful with the right shade of tan. He wore a black vest over a red short-sleeved shirt and brown pants with pockets on the outside of both thighs and black boots.

The brunette also discovered he had a Masquerain, which instantly and always reminded the Coordinator of the green haired man she called rival. Beautifly seemed to enjoy this Masquerain's company but nothing compared to Drew's, May noticed. She believed that Beautifly and Masquerain could have been something if Drew hadn't lied to her. To say May didn't feel for her butterfly pokemon would be a lie, she didn't want to separate the two when she could see that they looked fond of each other when she and Drew had their bug pokemon out.

Currently the female Coordinator was sitting at a fountain, alone. Alex had left to find someone he had to meet up with. The town square was slow, scattered with few people here and there and the fountain was a Gariados statue creating music that soothed May's apprehensive mind. She watched as a few couples near her age walk by hand in hand or exchanging kisses. May sighed, looking toward the ground as her thoughts returned to Drew. No matter how much she tried he always appeared when she had tried to forget him.

Once she had hoped for her and Drew to be like those couples she was watching but now she knew that would never happen.

Of course her pokemon knew she was down and had tried everything to cheer her up only for their attempts to end in failure. They all came up to her at once one night and that was when May told them of before and after she had heard Drew speak the truth about his feelings for her. It surprised her slightly when they all reacted to her words. All telling her that she had probably heard wrong and that he had been speaking of someone else, but May told them there would never be a Drew and her and that the discussion was over.

The brunette felt a little guilty for being a little snippy with her best friends, but it was true. Drew had lied to her and broke her heart by giving her false hope for a possible relationship.

She was startled out of her thoughts when a masculine voice spoke her name. "Huh? Oh…hey Alex…"

The handsome breeder looked at her in concern, "What's wrong May?"

She refused to meet his eyes and drew patterns on the ground with the tips of her shoes. "Nothing…"

Alex wasn't a fool and knew exactly what she was thinking about, or rather _who_.

"Thinking about him again?" she didn't have to answer for him to know the answer. He sighed, "I may not know him personally, even though he is a great Coordinator, but you shouldn't waste your time thinking of him. I'm sure he hasn't thought of you." May's face was concealed by her hair and her shoulders shook. Droplets of water splashed on her knees, her fists clenching.

"You deserve better treatment May," Alex grasped one of her fists and her saddened sapphire orbs lifted to meet his worried gaze. "If Drew can't treat you right, then I will…" his other hand was to her face, cupping her cheek and his thumb wiped the tears that spilled over. Her eyes widened as he slowly leaned in with half-lidded eyes giving her plenty of time to pull away if she wished. The Coordinator found herself wanting it. This would help her move on.

Eyes now closed and waiting she felt his breath brush against her lips…

A fist connected to Alex's unsuspecting face, sending him into the water of the fountain. May pulled away, startled and looked to the drenched pokemon breeder, who was sputtering up the cool liquid. When May turned to the guilty culprit her heart nearly stopped.

"Drew…" she murmured.

He was standing there with a scowl on his face, his emerald orbs burning with fury. He straightened himself from his slightly hunched posture and fist returning to his side.

She had seen him angry once, but for now, she didn't know the reason. _'Why is he angry?' _May couldn't place why he was mad especially over what had just happened. When he wanted nothing to do with her?

"Drew! Why'd you do that?" she shouted, scurrying to assist Alex when he grasped her wrist firmly and pulled her in the opposite direction…away from the other guy.

"Drew! Stop!" the eighteen year old struggled when suddenly she bumped into his back.

He faced her then, red-faced. "Where were you? I waited to see you at the Lilycove Contest and now I find you about to kiss another guy. Did you think I was kidding with you May?" he growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Shut up…" May murmured dangerously, surprising the green haired male. She lifted her head to him. Her blue eyes glazed icily. "You're the one playing with my heart. You're the one who kissed me and then goes and says you have no interest in me."

Immediately Drew knew which moment she spoke of. "You heard my conversation? How much did you hear?"

May started in a low whisper, "I came to tell you that I liked you back…but you said you had no interest in me and had no intention to date me—"

"You didn't hear the whole conversation!" the older male snapped. "If you had you would have known I was talking about someone else!"

Other people stopped to stare at the arguing Coordinators.

"Stop making up lies Drew!" May shouted. It was silent between them. The brunette thought she saw a quick flash of pain cross Drew's face, but it was gone as soon as it had come and his expression became an emotionless mask.

"I see the true you May, you don't trust me. If you had you would have listened to the conversation with my brother that we were talking about an old neighbor back in LaRousse. Who happens to be spreading rumors about her and I dating. Maybe it's better to forget what we hoped for, what I hoped for, a relationship." Stone-faced he gazed at her, "Good-bye May." And with that, he turned on his heel and left with confident strides, vanishing quickly through the accumulating crowd.

As he left May felt her heart clench painfully in her chest, staring where he disappeared. _'Is it possible I had misinterpreted what he was talking about that day…? But the situation was exactly what happened just moments before I overheard what he said.' _Right now, May wasn't sure what to believe. She wasn't aware the crowd had dispersed and a drenched Alex walked up to her.

"Do you believe him?" he inquired, slightly irritated and wincing as it hurt to move his jaw.

May jumped, startled and looked to her companion to see him lightly touching his sore face. _'Could Drew have been jealous…?'_ her mind was a jumbled mess. "I'm sorry Alex, I'd like to be alone for a while…" her voice threatened to crack, conveying her emotions.

He nodded. May could see he was a little upset with the situation and her words, she felt bad now for leading him on… _'I can't believe I almost kissed Alex…'_ guilt welled up more. "Alex I'm sorry for leading you on…" tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm so sorry…it was wrong of me and my feelings are a scattered—"

"It's fine," he said, "I accept whatever you decide." May felt horrible, especially seeing the look in his eyes. "I'll leave you alone. Come find me when you make your decision." And just like Drew he was off.

…M…

It had been around an hour after she encountered Drew at the fountain and May was still unsure whether or not she believed his confession. In all honesty, she thought he wasn't the kind of guy to play with a girl's feelings, especially if he liked her in return.

Her mind was not making any real progress she sighed and then heard bushes rustle.

There was no wind.

She stood up and quickly released Glaceon.

"Glace!" the ice pokemon cried, ready to attack at her trainers command.

Both pokemon and Coordinator relaxed when a familiar Roserade emerged from the rustling leaves. "What are you doing here Roserade? Did Drew send you?"

She shook her head, "Rose!"

May crossed her arms, "So he doesn't know you're here?"

"Rose, Rose!"

"Glace!"

The female Coordinator didn't look too pleased the pokemon were ignoring her and talking to each other and was about to comment when the flower pokemon gestured for May to follow.

"Glaceon," her own pokemon nudged her forward.

May sighed and followed. She was also kind of curious about what it was Roserade wanted to show her. After so long of walking her leader gestured for her to be quiet and May made sure to be silent.

The closer they got to their destination May could hear the voices of pokemon.

"Absol!"

"Masque, Mas!"

And then another voice she knew all too well.

"I messed up…No I more than messed up…" came Drew's voice. "I screwed up!" May could hear the frustration in his tone.

"Butterfree."

"Hn, you guys have it easier trying to impress the girls you like."

May was still hidden behind some foliage but could now see Drew was sitting on a large boulder underneath tall trees, facing away from her. By the looks of it he had released all of his pokemon who surrounded him, talking to him.

Roserade silently moved to her masters' side, leaving May and Glaceon to observe.

"I was a fool not to listen to Daniel, or Roserade when they had tried to tell me May had overheard that conversation. Because of it I've lost her before I even had her…" the brunette held a hand to her mouth surprised by the oblivious Drew's confession, she even slightly blushed.

His head downcast he missed the rest of his pokemon see Roserade reappearing and many pairs of eyes, big and small, shifted in May's direction—making her nervous if Drew found them all staring behind him. Thankfully they had returned their attention to their trainer before he looked up.

He sighed, "It doesn't matter anyway, she's got another man in her life whose company she clearly enjoys if she was going to kiss him…" he sounded bitter. "I should have handled my reaction better but thinking of her in another man's arms made me snap. I've also been so cruel to her with insults from day one, I can understand why she would think I was toying with her…" he locked his emerald eyes on Absol and Masquerain. "Sorry you two, guess I messed things up for you two also." He reached out and pet both of their heads. "Glaceon and Beautifly would be good matches for you. At least you had better chances with them than I did with May."

May blushed, _'What? Beautifly and Glaceon for Absol and Masquerain!'_ She was tempted to storm from her hiding spot and tell him Beautifly and Glaceon were two of her best pokemon and not breeding stock…but she kind of realized Drew had two pokemon who could pair up with hers and that he would like to be with her.

"Flygon…"

His pokemon continued to add their comfort, "She and I will be nothing more than rivals…I screwed by saying to forget about becoming something more…"

May had barely heard the light sniffle and watched as he reached up to wipe his eye. Could Drew have been crying? He was still human so it was possible…then all his pokemon shifted their eyes in her direction.

'_Great!' _she thought. Even Glaceon was looking at her expectantly.

She froze as Drew caught everyone staring past his shoulders and he turned his captivating green eyes to find hers. His face hardened and he stood up, "What are you doing here May?" his voice had become emotionless again, his head returned to stare ahead of him.

She remained quiet for a moment, mulling over some words. Reluctantly she took a few steps forward, noting how Drew took a few steps away as she approached. She stopped, one of her hands fisted to her chest, hurt by his actions. "…I'm sorry…" she replied quietly—barely a whisper.

He snorted, "Sure," brushing her off and was preparing himself to walk away from her, which made May's heart constrict painfully.

Flygon quickly stepped in front of his master to block his retreat. Drew glared at him, but the mystic pokemon didn't seem to care. Being larger than the man he pushed him toward May. And when he tried to find another spot to exit his other pokemon barricaded him.

Glaceon pushed May forward as well.

Both Coordinators were blocked in and standing only a few feet from each other, but it wasn't close enough for the pokemon and they used light attacks at the trainers' feet just enough to make them leap back and bump into each other.

May wrapped her arms around the taller male before she pulled away, embarrassed and ashamed of being so close to him. Drew was ready to dash through the hole the pokemon left open, however Absol released a Water Pulse at the Coordinators feet and Glaceon was quick to freeze it, two pairs of feet locked into the ice.

May and Drew simply glared at their pokemon, who seemed to be waiting for them to apologize to one another. Both were being stubborn.

It was May who decided to break the unbearable silence. She refused to meet Drew's cold eyes and instead looked at his chest. "I'm sorry, Drew…" she mumbled. "I should have listened to know if you were talking about me or not…but everything you said, sounded like what happened before…and it hurt so I left the Lilycove contest." She could feel his eyes boring into her. "I do trust you and…" her voice cracked and that was when he decided to act.

He brought his hands under her chin and made her look at him. Her blue eyes shimmered with tears. "No…I am sorry." He never apologized, ever. He was too proud, May knew. She looked down but he pulled her head up again. "Will you forgive me…?" he murmured, "Do I still have a chance with you? Or have I lost you?"

Her sapphire orbs found something in his eyes, but she couldn't place it. She knew though, her answer would either make or break him. This was the first time she had seen him show weakness. She saw him hide his tears, which meant he could cry like she could. She watched him run away so no one would see him when he was hurting. She knew he put on the tough guy act when he was feeling the opposite.

She could feel his breath brushing her face, his head close to her and she decided to respond by placing her forehead to his. Jade met cerulean. "You really care about me, don't you?"

He nodded against her head and mumbled a low, "Yes."

She smiled then, "I know you do," when he arched an eyebrow she continued, "I heard you speaking to your pokemon," she tried not to laugh when Drew's face turned different shades of pinks and reds. "It was wrong of me to lead Alex on…even if all I wanted was comfort…I've never wanted to be in just any man's arms, just yours…and I trust you Drew. I trust you so much, but I let a little doubt get in the way. I—"

To stop her unnecessary rambling Drew silenced her with his lips. Both becoming lost for several moments and their pokemon let out happy cries. They even began teasing their Coordinators about them finally getting together. This resulted in all of them being returned to their pokeballs.

The male turned toward May with his usual cocky smirk, "So, want to come with me to LaRousse and meet the woman who is spreading rumors about she and I dating?"

"Why?" the girl was confused.

"I'd like to introduce her to my _real _girlfriend."

May simply nodded, before she caught his words. "Your what? I never agreed to be your girlfriend."

Drew smirked at her, "Actually you kind of did May." He turned away then, "Come on, my family would also like to meet you."

"Family!"

…M…

**So here is another one-shot, I'm not really sure I like how it turned out. Hopefully Drew wasn't too much out of character, I could see him (and other guys) not letting others see their emotions. Anyway let me know what you think. Reviews and criticism is welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
